Large, industrial size, metal containers have been around for many years and have been long used in transporting goods, an example being those used on container vessels or trailer trucks. Likewise, refrigerated compartments incorporated into, for example, truck trailers, and the like, have also been around for long periods of time in the field of transportation.
However, until the present invention, no one has, it is believed, provided an easily transportable and easily moveable, self-contained, refrigerated container, particularly one having the innovative features of the present invention, which features allow, for example, the use of the container in the way used with respect to the methodologies of the present invention, as part of the system of the present invention. Additionally, with respect to the container itself, prior art systems expose at least substantial parts of its operating equipment to damage by merely hanging the equipment off of the sides of the container body and failing to isolate the fuel supply from electrical components, which can cause the fuel to be ignited by electrical sparks. Many other innovative structural features and add-ons are provided in the present invention.
Exemplary methodologies of the "prior art," the problems of which the present invention solves, include the following.